Forming or bending a work piece such as sheet metal to form cops, brackets or the like is generally accomplished using large punch dies. The work piece is typically bent first. The bent or formed work piece is then cut in a secondary operation to free the formed work piece from any residual work piece material. However, depending on the work environment, large punch dies may not be available or practical. In addition, the secondary cutting operation may take additional tools and may take additional time. Therefore, an improved forming tool would be desirable in the technology.